


Breathless

by McNozzoFan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNozzoFan/pseuds/McNozzoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story came to my mind after read this amazing story "Sins of Father by devra." I hope you like it. :)<br/>COMPLETE.</p><p>My english is not good so if someone feel like to beta this story, just PM me, I'll be truly glad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devra/gifts).



"He Doesn't know about us, yet." Tony said without look toward Tim who was sitting half beside him, half on him in the couch, and it was enough to the young agent turns around with a puzzle face. "Who doesn't know about us?" Tony looked back at him a little bit hapless with the lack of his warm body. "Senior, you know. I never told him." With a blank face Tony tried his best not to demonstrate the eager feeling that went through the whole body of his. And that was enough for Tim raises his eyebrow and pulls that glare out, the one that always made Tony wishes he wasn't as good as Gibbs with silent interrogation, because right now, he was giving him no option.

"This is really annoying, you know?" Tony's body was dancing and for some reason the couch was really, really uncomfortable. "It seems Gibbs is always with me." Tim twisted his lips without even move his raised eyebrow as Tony got up and went toward the kitchen. "Of course Gibbs is more scary and so, but you are close enough with the stare thing…" He said while opened the fridge and wasn't surprise to see Tim standing in front of him when he closed the fridge door.

"Is there a point, Tony?"

"Yes… Of course, I have a point Tim. Why would I say something without any meaning?" Tony continued moving around the kitchen and turned to his boyfriend while he placed the glass in the counter and pours some juice on it. "My point is…" He took a big sip of the juice, the fresh cold liquid moved down his throat and somehow made him calm down, a little, not much, actually. "I was thinking to invite him to a dinner. In this way he could meet you…" Tim's eyebrow met in the middle of his face with the frown that followed Tony's words, because right now, many question has popped up in his mind. He tried to analyze the situation, Tony was nervous... Tony! He is never nervous, well... except when it concerns his father, and obviously this is about his father. 'Again'. Is Tony thinking of out them to his father? Is that why he is so nervous? And why is he doing a big deal about that, at all? And, most important question. Why now? And okay, push him wasn't working, and if he insist Tony would take it back. "Tony I already know your father." Tim decided for the light approach. And, then and there, the Italian man could confirm how much his boyfriend knew him.

"Right!" He looked up and saw Tim look at him waiting for whatever Tony was trying to say. And there we go, the big and fake smile, that Tony always placed in his face when he was either nervous or hiding something, Tim would pick the first. "But he doesn't know you and me… we…" Tony shift his weight from one foot to another, then walked toward the sink and started to wash the glass while he spoke. "You know that Senior and I have this communication problem, right? Not that I am complaining, our relationship is easier that way..." Tony put the glass in the sink and turned around and saw Tim's impatient face, he had to move forward. "Well… it's been more than a year already."

"Two years."

"Two years… wow… time is really running fast, isn't it?"

Tim sighed, he loved Tony, deeply, and his father issues always made him frustrated, because every time Senior showed up, Tony lost himself. Tony was the most confident, brave…okay… cocky, person he knew and he always admired him for all those things, even the smug part. But right now, that conversation wasn't going well. He knew Tony was going to be there, eventually, and his stressed moves was making Tim start to wonder. Was Tony afraid of what his father would think about their relationship? Tim knew Senior wasn't exactly seemly about his own relationships with women and he knew he was as womanizer as Tony tried hardly shows he was back then, but he had no idea if Senior knew about his son's bedroom cock appetite, let alone if he liked it. So, what if Tony want to please his father? Would he give up of him? Was he trying to break up with him? Tim tried to read Tony's face, no, no, no… he just proposed a dinner…

Tony cleared his throat and waved a hand around the whole place. "So, I thought, since you have been here quite a lot lately, mainly after my last disarrangement..."

"You were sick Tony, very sick. Pneumonia, this usually happen when someone whom had the plague dive in a frozen lake."

"Hey. I didn't dive, I fell. Big difference."

"Because you ran over a frozen lake."

"It wasn't my fault that the dirt bag ran on it."

"He had slide shoes, but as always you didn't think before you act. It was already March Tony, and yet you had the great idea to follow him."

"How the hell would I know that he had that shoes? Since when the dirt bags got that smart?" Tim tried suppress a laugh, after all he couldn't encourage Tony's behavior, but he failed considerably. "Anyway, you have probably more clothes and other stuffs here than in your own house, so is quite fair let Senior be aware… and a dinner is a good way to settle down..." Tim's heart jumped. 'Did Tony just said what he thought he had said?' He frowned his eyebrow and Tony couldn't avoid his hand from shaking and he brush it in his hair to don't let Tim figure that out. 'Hell, since when DiNozzo's got that nervous?'

"... We could do it right here..." Tony deflected gesturing toward the large island in the kitchen next to them. But, then, Tim had already recovered from the shock.

"Wait, wait, wait… go back." Tim shook his head and interrupted his uneasy boyfriend. "Tony, are you asking me to move in?" He said as he held Tony's arm to make him look at him, but Tony diverged his gaze, released himself from Tim's arms, turned around and walked toward the living room. "I could cook that ribs with honey sauce you love and arugula salad…" Tony point his index finger to Tim while turned around to meet his eyes, bad idea… the glass green eyes were bigger and even more beautiful and Tony felt his legs weaken and he had to look away to avoid to fall. "… Oh and wine, red wine of course. What do you think about Cabernet?"

"Tony." Tim had followed him to the living room then he grabbed his hand and made his boyfriend look at him. Tony's amazing green eyes was deeper, and shiny and just look back at him. "Yes, I'm asking you to move in with me Timothy no middle name McGee." The senior agent finally said and was having a hard time to control himself waiting for Tim's answer while tried to read his countenance, but Tim was serious and has no expression at all, and after sometime what looked like forever Tim wrapped him around the waist with his left arm and pulling him close, and with his right hand he held Tony's neck then kissed him. A sweet, soft, but deep Kiss.

Tony closed his eyes while felt the pressure in his heart easy, he could make the winning dancing right here and there, actually the butterflies in his stomach was probably doing exactly that. After few seconds, warm and soft lips pulled away and Tony saw the bright smile that blossomed in Tim's face.

"I'll take that as an yes?"

"Yes." Tim said before kissed him again. Only then he released the breath he just realized he had been holding.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. No infringement intended. The original characters and places mentioned are the product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to those living, dead, or undead is completely coincidental.


End file.
